Señales
by 94mabu94
Summary: A veces los sueños, son algo mas que eso


Aquella tarde Jessica y Justin habían decidido saltarse la clase para poder pasar el día juntos, mientras los padres de Jessica no estaban, así que Clay decidió almorzar con Zach y Alex en la cafetería; aún le parecía extraño, y no sabía cómo lo tomarían sus amigos, pero decidió correr el riesgo y contarles su extraño sueño, se sentó junto a ellos aún un poco nervioso.

Clay: Hola chicos

Alex: Hola Clay

Zach: ¿Qué tienes? te ves fatal

Clay: Es que no pude dormir bien, tuve un extraño sueño

Alex: ¿Y luego que soñaste?

Clay: Ya les dije que es extraño… Y además ustedes dos estaban en él

Zach: Pues cuéntanos

Clay: También estaba Hannah… Ella estaba viva

Alex: Oh Clay, si te sientes incomodo o triste, no tienes por qué contárnoslo

Clay: No, de hecho siento que debo hacerlo, pero hablare de ustedes en tercera persona, para que sea un poco más entendible la historia y sea un poco menos de raro… Bueno, en mi sueño Hannah había sobrevivido, quería visitarla, pero no quería molestarla mientras se estaba recuperando, un tiempo después cuando al fin me decidí, vi que estaba fuera de su casa abrazando muy contenta a Zach y me sentí muy celoso, me fui y me encontré con Alex en el camino y le conté que había pasado a saludar a Hannah pero que al parecer ella estaba muy ocupada coqueteando con Zach, le dije que me sentía herido y algo celoso y que iría a la fiesta de esa noche para distraerme un poco; no sabía porque pero él parecía también molesto y dijo que me acompañaría. La verdad, todo andaba bien, estaba hablando con algunos chicos cuando llegaron Zach y Hannah, Zach se veía muy molesto

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Zach: ¡¿Dónde diablos esta Alex?!

Clay: No sé, debe estar por ahí en algún lugar... ¿Y eso a ti que te interesa?

Zach: Me acaba de enviar como diez mensajes de voz y 3 vídeos demasiado ebrio diciéndome que esta pasándola increíble en la fiesta de Martin con su único y verdadero amigo Clay... Está bien que se diviertan, pero maldición, nunca lo había escuchado tan mal

Clay: Cielos... No me había dado cuenta. Igual, él es problema mío, no de ustedes, simplemente me hubieras llamado

Zach: Te he llamado como 20 veces y no me contestas, y claro que es mi problema, tú no estás siendo nada responsable

Clay: Jodete Zach, Alex ya está muy grande para que te estés metiendo en su vida, ve a vivir la tuya, ¿quieres?

Zach: Te voy a partir la...

Hannah: Ya Zach, tranquilízate

*En ese momento apareció Alex, y cielos, en verdad estaba muy ebrio, llevaba dos botellas gigantes de cerveza en las manos y se tambaleaba al caminar, se sentó junto a mí en el sofá y sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de mirar a Zach le respondió *

Alex: Tu novia tiene razón, tranquilízate y vete de aquí, la estamos pasando de maravilla

Hannah: ¿Su novia? Zach y yo no estamos saliendo, creo que enserio ya has tomado demasiado

Clay: Ay por favor, ustedes pueden hacer con su vida lo que quieran, pero no le mientan... Yo los vi cuando se estaban abrazando amorosamente

Zach: Oh por Dios Clay, ¿Por eso pensaste que estábamos saliendo? Yo solo fui a ver como seguía Hannah, me disculpe por todas las cosas malas que le había hecho y por eso nos abrazamos. Solo fue un abrazo amistoso

Hannah: Además... Aún no estoy lista para empezar una relación, ahora solo estoy enfocada en recuperarme

Clay: Mierda, soy un imbécil, lo siento mucho chicos

Hannah: Esta bien, lo importante es que ya todo se aclaro

Alex: No les creo nada. Zach lárgate con tu novia y déjanos tranquilos

Zach: ¡Tú eres mi maldita novia! Y nos vamos ahora porque mañana tienes ensayo con la banda

*Hannah y yo nos miramos sorprendidos y confundidos, luego Zach se acercó al mueble, levantó a Alex y él se recostó en su pecho y se quedó dormido*

Zach: Hannah, muchas gracias por acompañarme, ven, te llevo a tu cada

Hannah: No te preocupes, tú llévate a Alex, yo me iré con Clay, ¿si no es mucho pedir?

Clay: Para nada, es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de todo lo que ocasione

Zach: ¿Has bebido algo?

Clay: Solo refrescos, vine en mi auto, puedes irte tranquilo

Zach: De acuerdo, espero que antes de llenarte de ideas locas y llenársela a los demás, preguntes directamente

Clay: Lo sé, no volverá a ocurrir

Zach: Eso espero, los dejo chicos, tengo que llevar al bello durmiente a su casa antes de medianoche, adiós

Hannah: Son tiernos

Clay: ¿Qué?

Hannah: Zach y Alex, hacen una bonita pareja

Clay: ¿Eso crees?

Hannah: Definitivamente, me alegro mucho por ellos, estoy segura que tendrán una relación hermosa

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clay: Que loco ¿no? Fue un sueño muy extraño

Zach: Jaja, si... extraño

A: Yo... yo tengo clases, los veo luego

*Alex se fue y Zach no lo vio en la escuela durante todo el día, por lo que decidió ir a buscarlo a su casa al salir de clases*

Zach: Hola

Alex: Hola

Zach: ¿Qué te pasa Alex? Has estado raro durante todo el día, no me digas que estás celoso por el estúpido sueño de Clay, fue solo un sueño

Alex: No es eso… al contrario, ese sueño me dio tranquilidad

Zach: ¿Qué?

Alex: Después de todo lo que le hice a Hannah, de todo lo que la decepcione y herí…

Zach: Alex todos la decepcionamos, no puedes cargar con toda la culpa, te lo he dicho mil veces

Alex: Déjame terminar

Zach: De acuerdo

Alex: Me sentí muy culpable de salir con su ex... Zach te amo, en serio te amo, pero... iba a terminarte

Zach: Bebé no digas eso

Alex: Hablo en serio. Pero con lo que nos contó Clay, siento que es una señal, que quizás Hannah quiso decirnos que nuestra relación está bien, y no sabes el peso que me quito de encima

Zach: Oh, Alex, no debiste ocultarme lo que sentías, sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, pero tienes razón, estoy seguro que Hannah está muy feliz por nosotros. Pero creo que el que Clay haya tenido el sueño, también es otra señal

Alex: ¿De qué?

Zach: ¿Porque tu o yo no tuvimos ese sueño? Sé que hemos sido prudentes con nuestra relación, pero te amo, y no quiero hacerlo a escondidas, a lo mejor esto significa que ya sea hora de contárselo a nuestros amigos... Si aún no te sientes seguro, podríamos empezar solo con Clay

Alex: Si, estoy de acuerdo, podemos reunirnos con él mañana antes de clases en Monet's

Zach: Claro, pero antes promete algo

Alex: ¿Qué?

Zach: Que nunca te vas a ir a emborrachar con él

Alex: Así quisiera, no podría embriagarme y cargar cervezas con mis dos manos

Zach: ¡Alex!

Alex: Lo sé, fue una broma estúpida

Zach: Muy estúpida. Además, solo necesitas de una mano para agarrar otra cosa

Alex: Oh por Dios, Zach

Zach: ¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu habitación a celebrar un poco?

Alex: Me encantaría, pero mi mamá llega en 30 minutos

Zach: Eso es más que suficiente para mi

Alex: Entonces será mejor que empecemos de una vez

*Al día siguiente en Monet's *

Clay: Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?

Zach y Alex: Bien

Clay: Genial, ¿y de que querían hablarme?

Alex: Del sueño del que nos contaste ayer

Clay: Ya les dije que fue muy loco, mejor olvídenlo

Zach: No, Clay... de hecho, no es tan loco después de todo

Clay: ¿Qué?

Zach: Alex y yo... Nosotros estamos saliendo desde hace algún tiempo

Alex: Y no nos avergonzamos de eso, nos queremos mucho, pero queríamos estar listos, antes de compartirlo con ustedes... Y creemos que tu sueño es la señal perfecta de que ya era hora de hacerlo

Clay: Cielos, eso es increíble

Zach: Sabemos que puede ser algo difícil de entender pero...

Clay: Eso quiere decir que lo que paso después, también puede ser verdad

Alex: ¿Después? ¿Qué más paso en tu sueño Clay?

Clay: Oh, nada importante, estoy muy feliz por ustedes

Zach: Vamos amigo, cuéntanos

Alex: Si, no nos dejes con la intriga

Clay: Bueno... Después de que ustedes se fueran, Hannah y yo nos quedamos un rato en la fiesta, estábamos hablando y Hannah me dijo que... que una chica me estaba mirando, y me animo a invitarla a salir, comentó que nosotros también hacíamos linda pareja. Les dije, era tonto

Alex: No es tonto, es genial, ¿Quién era esa chica?

Clay: No les voy a contar

Zach: No es justo Clay, te acabamos de contar nuestro mayor secreto, vamos cuéntanos

Alex: Si, por favor

Clay: Ese rostro de cachorro triste solo funciona con Zach

Zach: Es cierto, pero igual tienes que contarnos, si quieres llegar sano y salvo a la escuela hoy

*Zach y Alex siguieron molestando a Clay, seguían preguntándole sobre la misteriosa chica, lo empujaban un poco y le despeinaban el cabello, él se mostraba serio, pero en realidad también se estaba divirtiendo. Después de tantos problemas y de tantas malas experiencias, parecía que al fin el destino les estaba sonriendo*


End file.
